Don't Go
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Daisy's plan to escape was perfect. She could easily leave and not have to look back at the Spartan project. But why the hell did she have to run into the one person she didn't want to on her way out? CalxDaisy fluff


_**A/N: So, what is the reason behind this fic? Well I wanted an excuse to write fluffy shit. That's literally it. For now, I'm keeping this as a one shot with a chance to become a two-shot in the future. **_

_**Also, why the fuck is Daisy not a listed character? **_

**Don't Go**

_Summary: Daisy's plan to escape was perfect. She could easily leave and not have to look back at the Spartan project. But why the hell did she have to run into the one person she didn't want to on her way out?_

* * *

Daisy's breaths came out fast and furious as she glared at Doctor Catherine Halsey, the brains behind the Spartan II project. "We're not going to be your fucking puppets anymore!" She had stolen a magnum from one of the weapon lockers in the training facility and had it aimed squarely at the doctor's head. Beside her stood four other Spartans who had agreed with her plan, all of them holding stolen weapons to keep their trainers at bay.

Dr. Halsey didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest, despite five armed highly trained soldiers holding her at gunpoint. "You're choosing to abandon your duty? What you are born to do?"

"_Born _to do?" Daisy wanted to smack the bitch right where she stood and gun her down. "We didn't have a fucking say in this! You forced this on us! We've had enough of it!"

Halsey merely blinked and stood aside. "If that is how you feel, then by all means, 023."

"My name is Daisy," the Spartan snapped. "Not some damned number."

"Very well, Daisy." Halsey motioned for the trainers to stand aside and they backed away from the five Spartans, allowing them to leave without worry. The stun guns they had in their hands may have hurt, but thanks to their augmentations and intense training, the batons barely did anything to them now.

Daisy made sure the others went ahead of her with a jerk of her head. The four ran on ahead and the blonde Spartan snapped her pistol to the left, firing two quick shots into the nearest instructor's knee. He fell to the ground with a howl of pain, blood splashing out of the two holes. The other instructors went to disarm her and she snapped her foot to the right, kicking one in the groin. The force of the blow crushed the soft organs and the Spartan ducked under a baton swing.

Daisy could hear the crackle of electricity and she fired again. This time, her bullet struck the man in the chest. He fell in a heap and didn't stir, and Daisy turned back to Halsey. The doctor had remained quiet during the brief skirmish and let out a soft hum. "Impressive work. You've been trained well."

"Didn't have a choice, did I?" Daisy spat.

"Maybe not. But you have one now."

"And I'm making it." Daisy's eyes hardened and the blonde Spartan dropped her shoulder before bulldozing the doctor aside, throwing her to the ground. She started to run and soon the security alarms began to echo through the base. _'Dammit! The bitch must have sounded the alarms. That or it was the guards who lived.' _

She strangely didn't feel any regret about maiming and killing them. After all, they agreed to Halsey's project of kidnapping children and putting them through hell. That made them no better than the doctor in her eyes.

Daisy gritted her teeth and ducked into cover as a pair of guards opened fire on her. The gunfire from the assault rifles was low and muffled, meaning they were using tranquilizer darts instead of live ammunition. Even if she was actively rebelling against the Spartan II project, she was far too valuable of an asset in the military's eyes. They wanted her alive.

Her lip curled into a snarl and she rolled to the right, returning fire with her own handgun. The barrel kicked up and two bodies hit the floor, the holes in their chests smoldering.

"_Sierra Zero-Two-Three has gone AWOL. All units, take her down!" _

"Well, if this isn't fucking great," Daisy muttered irritably, checking the amount of ammunition she stole from the armory. Two spare clips for a total of sixteen rounds for her M6G pistol. Not enough to ward off every guard in the training facility.

She had to get the hell out of here before they closed in and took her into UNSC custody.

She took the time to reload before she went back out and standing in front of her was the one person she didn't want to run into. _'Fuck. Why the hell did it have to be her? Of all the goddamned Spartans to run into…it had to be her.'_

Cal-141 was waiting for her, clad in one of their training uniforms. In her hands was a magnum like Daisy's and her long hair was flowing freely. It was against protocol, but Cal was never one for following all the rules like one of Halsey's kiss-asses. Just wasn't her style and Daisy had to admit it looked nice compared to the usual nearly shaven heads.

Daisy quickly bonded with her after the white blonde Spartan kicked her ass in a hand to hand combat session. From that moment on, it went from friendly rivalry to an actual friendship and then onto something she'd call more than a simple friendship.

"Cal, move," Daisy said. She did not want to have to fight her. Cal was damn good in close quarters, even though she was specializing in being a scout.

"No." Cal stood her ground, eyes blazing in determination. "I can't let you."

"Cal, move now. I won't ask again." The blonde's grip on her pistol faltered a little and in her heart she knew she couldn't shoot her. "_Please._"

The desperation in her tone surprised Cal and she took a step closer to her, her sidearm at her side and not raising up. "Daisy, don't do this."

"You suggest I stay? After what that bitch did to us!?" the blonde asked lividly. "She _kidnapped_ us, Cal! She experimented on us like fucking lab rats! Forced us to be something neither of us wanted!"

"So you're going to abandon everything else, is that it?" the taller girl challenged. "The Daisy I know wouldn't run away from anything. And if you do this, then I won't hesitate to take you down myself."

Daisy's hand shook and she tried to keep it steady. The handgun was starting to feel a lot heavier than it normally did. "Dammit Cal, move!"

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?"

"I can't stay here! Not after what she did! I can't be a part of that!"

Cal let out a scoff. "Listen to yourself. You're being selfish. You're not thinking about anyone else but yourself."

That hit Daisy more than it should have. Cal was right; she was being selfish. Sure, she helped Ralph and a few of the others get away, but she didn't do it for them. She did it so she could get the hell out of here. How could she be so self centered?

Daisy lowered her pistol and let it clatter to the floor. It seemed to move so slowly and when she looked up she was drawn into a tight embrace. Cal had hugged her tightly, her long hair masking her face. "Don't go. You still have me."

"But…I already killed some of our own instructors."

"Who hasn't? Even John-117 did. Didn't you hear about the training gym incident yet? He killed two ODSTs and maimed two others. Don't worry. If you choose to come back, it'll be dismissed and you won't have to be a fugitive."

"But the others…" Daisy trailed off, unable to finish.

"That is their choice. You make your own now," Cal replied. "You want to really stick it to Halsey? Then show her that you're better than her despite what they did. Show her why they chose you to be a Spartan."

Daisy met her friend's amber gaze and nodded. She could do it. She may not ever forgive Halsey for what she had done, but she could show her why she was a Spartan. And she'd do it together with the one person who she trusted beyond anyone else, even John.

"Cal, thank you," she murmured into her chest, feeling an unusual heat rise to her cheeks at such a tender act. If anyone saw them like this, they'd surely put a stop to it.

But screw regulation and protocol. Not like the two of them were known for following it anyway.

She wouldn't go. She would not abandon her squadmates or her friends. Especially not Cal.

_**A/N: Did I just want an excuse to write fluff? Yes. Just a quick story before I head into work. See you!**_

_**-DPLxStrife**_

_**Cal II 141#5371**_


End file.
